


[podfic] The Lonely God and the Island of Misfit SOLDIERs

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [33]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: ASGZC, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, and all associated pairings within u know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point after Nibelheim, Sephiroth gets enough distance from Jenova to consider what exactly he wants outside of her plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Lonely God and the Island of Misfit SOLDIERs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lonely God and the Island of Misfit SOLDIERs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228565) by [Up_sideand_down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down). 



Warning! This contains dubious consent of the 'sephiroth in this is an amoral omnipotent god'so! If that's not your cup of tea, please move right along!

 

As you might be able to tell, that is my cup of tea. This was perhaps the first ASGZC fic I ever read, and it was CERTAINLY the one that got me up and interacting with actual people in the fandom. I love up_sideand_down's writing 5eva, I think that upside is an amazing person, and I know that the darling shark likes podfic, so I decided to make a gift.

 

Happy "YOU'RE AMAZING ILY MY FRIEND" day or whatever.

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download ](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FFVII/The%20Lonely%20God%20and%20the%20Island%20of%20Misfit%20SOLDIERs.mp3)(length: 00:26:30 | size: 24MB)

 

Enjoy!


End file.
